


On The Beach

by knitekat



Series: Ultimatum series [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Beach Sex, Honeymoon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have fun on the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



> Beta-ed by Fredbassett

James sprawled on the sun-lounger, soaking up the sun's rays and allowing the gentle rocking of the boat to relax him. He was half-asleep and content to stay right where he was, determined to enjoy the last day of their honeymoon before he – they – returned to the frantic chaos of work. 

A soft smile tugged at his lips as he recalled their earlier snorkeling. The nearby reef had been beautiful, a riot of colours and life. Even if one particular needle-sharp toothed bit of life had tried to snack on him. Stephen had seen it off with tap to its nose with his spear-gun. He had also hauled James back to the boat and nearly pushed him up the ladder. James' smile grew as he remembered Stephen dragging him into the cabin and kissing him nearly senseless. Stephen had checked rather thoroughly to make sure the creature – a barracuda apparently – hadn't nipped him. Very thoroughly indeed as James hadn't recalled the barracuda being anywhere near his cock, but he wasn't going to complain as Stephen wrapped his lips around him and...

James' memories were scattered when he felt water splash on to his chest. He opened his eyes ready to snark at Stephen, but the words died in his throat. James dragged his sunglasses down his nose and looked over them at his lover. 

Stephen looked absolutely divine. He had obviously been swimming again as his dark hair was dripping wet. James drew in a sharp breath as he watched a drop run over Stephen's tanned chest and down his stomach until it met the waistband of his shorts. James licked his lips as he stared at those shorts. The soaking wet material did little to conceal Stephen's lovely cock, which twitched under James' gaze.

“Enjoying the view?” Stephen's amused voice broke through James' perusal.

“Mmmm.” James murmured as his eyes swept back up Stephen's body to meet his gaze. James' lips twitch as he fought a smile and added, “Not bad.” 

“Not bad?” Stephen repeated as he ran his hands over his body. He tweaked and rolled his nipples until they were hard and looked like they could poke someone's eye out. 

James knew his lover was teasing him, but he still groaned and felt his cock twitch in interest as he watched him. “Fuck!”

“Hmmm.” Stephen dropped one hand down to cup himself. “Sounds good.”

“Get over here.” 

“Why? Do you see something you want?” Stephen asked with a wicked smile. “I do. Something I want, hard and fast.”

“Bloody tease.” James groused as he sat up and gestured at his groin. “If you want this, why don't you come and get it?”

Stephen grinned. “The beach is lovely.”

“And I've already told you I don't want sand in any sensitive parts of my anatomy.”

“We can take a towel. Two if you want.” Stephen looked thoughtful for a moment. “And if you do get sand anywhere sensitive I promise to lick it out.” 

James frowned at him. “And if I don't?”

Stephen chuckled softly. “Have I ever said no to sucking your cock?” He nodded to himself. “And then I'll ride you.”

James quirked an eyebrow at his lover, no, his husband. “I was thinking of something else.”

Stephen looked both curious and confused. “Something else? What else?” 

James smiled. “I think I'll keep that for a surprise.”

“James?” 

“I believe you said the beach was lovely. Get your arse over there and don't forget the towels.” 

“Yes, sir.” Stephen snapped a mock-salute before grabbing a diving bag James hadn't noticed. He looped it across his chest and grinned at James. “Last one there has to cook and clean up tonight.”

“Childish.” James muttered as he got to his feet. “I was expecting to be rowed over in comfort.”

“I'd have thought you'd have preferred me wet.” Stephen replied. He wiggled his hips as he walked to the side of the boat and dived into the water. 

James rapidly moved over to the railing and stared into the water as he tried to locate his lover's dark head. He spotted Stephen several yards from the boat, his lithe form cutting strongly through the water towards the beach, the red bag bobbing along in his wake. 

Stephen stopped and turning around, treading water as he looked back at James. He called out, “Am I going to have to entertain myself?”

James groaned at that thought and quickly slipped into the crystal-clear warm water. He didn't bother swimming fast as he knew Stephen would beat him easily. Winning wasn't the object after all. James cursed softly. Swimming with an erection was not fun.

Shaking the water from his eyes, James gave a needy moan as he caught sight of Stephen. Naked, wet Stephen was on the list of James' favourite things, but naked, wet Stephen laid out for him definitely headed that list. James paused as he let his heated gaze roam over Stephen, the water droplets beading on his skin, his nipples once more hard and oh-so suckable, his lovely cock rising from its dark nest. 

James groaned as Stephen grinned at him. Stephen's hand moving lazily up and down his cock was the final straw. James had a momentary fight to get the clinging material of his wet shorts down his legs and free his aching cock before he covered the distance between them in a few strides to kiss Stephen hard. His mouth tracked south as he licked and nuzzled and chased drops of water across Stephen's skin. 

Stephen moaned as James' mouth engulfed him, sucking and swallowing around him as he rolled Stephen's balls. He groaned as one of James' fingers pushed against his entrance, slipping just inside. “Please, James.” Stephen pushed downwards on James' fingers, gasping as they slipped inside him. 

James didn't waste time in pleasantries as Stephen had asked for this with all his teasing. He shoved Stephen's legs open as he lined up and pressed inside in one unstoppable moment. The feel of Stephen clenching hard around him was wonderful. The moans and gasps and near-orders from Stephen to move, now, made James grin. He set up a hard, punishing rhythm, pounding into Stpehen's willing arse over and over again. It didn't take long for Stephen to come and he dragged James over the edge with him. 

Afterwards, James and Stephen exchanged lazy kisses as they snuggled on the towel, content to lie in each other arms and watch the birds wheel overheard as they recovered.

“Thank you, James.” Stephen finally spoke. “I... this has been one of the best times of my life.”

“And mine.” James tugged Stephen in for a kiss. “And if you really want to thank me...”

Stephen grinned. “Have you got sand somewhere sensitive?” He didn't wait for an answer as he began to trail kisses down James' chest. 

James groaned as Stephen's tongue licked up and down his cock, slipping under his foreskin as he drove James to distraction. “Oh God.” James' hips bucked and he felt Stephen take more of him, deep-throating him in a way James could never quite manage. The sight of Stephen's mouth stretched wide around his cock was enough to send James over the edge. He cried out as came, feeling Stephen swallow around him over and over as he took everything James had.

Stephen looked up at James and used a finger to scoop up a trail of come from his chin, sucking his finger clean in a very suggestive manner. “Not a grain of sand there, love. I double-checked everywhere.”

“Mmmm.” James managed as he tugged Stephen up for a kiss, his tongue asking for entrance and then sweeping inside Stephen's mouth as he sought any trace of himself. When they finally separated, James looked thoughtful for a moment. “I think you've missed a spot.”

Stephen grinned, “Oh, where?” He looked down at James' cock again and licked his lips in anticipation.

James nudged Stephen until his lover shifted to kneel beside him with a quizzical expression on his face. James grinned at the look on Stephen's face when pulled his knees to his chest. “Breathe, Stephen.”

“James?”

“I said you missed a spot. It's a very sensitive part of my anatomy and I'm sure I've got sand in there.”

Stephen's mouth opened and closed several times before he managed, “You want me to rim you?”

James stroked a hand down Stephen's face. “If you want to, love. I always top you, I thought you might want a turn...”

Stephen's eyes bulged. “You're serious?”

James frowned as he sat up, his hand reaching for Stephen. “Stephen? Why shouldn't I be?”

“You want me to top you?” Stephen sounded almost shocked.

“Why wouldn't I?” James wasn't sure if he'd made a mistake. Maybe Stephen didn't like to top? Maybe... who bloody knew with his lover? For someone who was sex-on-legs, Stephen always seemed strangely vulnerable. “Stephen, you don't have too, love. I just... you've never asked and I...” James shrugged, he had no idea how to finish that sentence.

Stephen's look of shock slowly turned to curiosity. “You'd let me shag you? Me?”

“Well, I wouldn't have offered otherwise.” James said as he considered Stephen. “You've never topped, have you? All your exes fucked your arse off.” He smiled, “Not that I can blame them, it is very delectable.”

“Um, James?” Stephen asked, his voice so quiet James had to lean forward to hear. “Is this because it's our honeymoon.”

“A one-time only offer?” James queried. He waited for Stephen's reaction and continued when his lover nodded. “No. Not if you like it.” He pulled Stephen down for a kiss, “But I should warn you I prefer to top.”

Stephen snorted, “I think I've figured that out.” His gaze went distant and he smiled. “It feels so good to be shagged by you, James. I never want to give it up.”

James chuckled. “And? After that ego-masseage I assume there is more?”

Stephen leaned in for a kiss, “You don't need to bottom to prove you love me, James. I know you do.”

“It isn't about proving anything. I...” James sighed softly. “You never say no when I'm in the mood. I,” James shook his head as he tried to find the right words. “Sometime I feel you're just waiting for me to throw you out. To say we're done.” He grabbed Stephen's chin and made his lover look at him. “I'm not going to throw you out, Stephen. I married you. I love you. What we have is for forever. I promise you.” James sighed softly as Stephen's eyes looked suspiciously shiny as he blinked several times. He pulled his lover down for a kiss, full of love and need. “Make love to me, Stephen.”

***

Stephen swallowed before slowly nodding. James wanted this. He could do this. He ran his hands down James' sides as he encouraged James to lie back down. Stephen's breathe caught as James spread himself for him and he moved until he knelt between James' legs. He licked his lips at the sight of the cock glistening and rising to meet him. He couldn't help it, he had to lean down and let his tongue tease James' slit. Stephen almost forgot to breathe when James pulled his knees against his chest and held himself open for him. Stephen just couldn't believe James wanted him to... his voice shook slightly as he asked, “James?” He had to make sure.

“Please, Stephen. I want you to.” James let a hand drop between his legs and stroke himself, his hand sliding further down to finger his hole. “Here. Let me feel you.”

Stephen whimpered as he found himself so hard and needy. His didn't think, he just obeyed James' instructions. His tongue moving lower until he flicked it over James' hole. He paused, breath held, as James gasped.

“More.” James managed, his desire darkened eyes meeting Stephen's. “I need you.”

Stephen returned to his task, feeling almost as if he was in a dream, as his tongue flicked and danced and pressed inside and he felt James hold him so intimately. He licked around James' hole as he pressed his fingers in, careful and cautious but determined as he prepared James. He wanted this to be perfect for James.

Stephen's breath caught as he lined and pressed his cock against James' hole. The sensation of his cock breaching James felt so bloody good as his lover moaned and bucked upwards and begged for more and Stephen wanted this so much, so badly. He had never known it could feel so... fucking good as James slowly fell apart beneath him as he moved inside him. Thrusting first slow and shallow, then fast and deep. He felt James writhe under him, his hips moving as he met each and every one of Stephen's strokes. He heard James' cries for more, his needy moans. The feel of James as he clenched tight around Stephen, drove all thought but that moment out of his mind: the feel of James beneath him, surrounding him was almost too much. Stephen gasped as James came, his arse convulsing around him and then he was coming, harder than ever and he was gasping and sobbing and falling.

***

James smiled as he felt his lover thrust inside his over-sensitive arse until Stephen cried out and gasped and came. He stroked down the long, lean line of Stephen's back as his lover collapsed against his chest. He could barely hear the words Stephen breathed against his shoulder as his lover regained his faculties and wiggled until he slipped free of James, leaving him feeling empty. James pulled Stephen tight against him and kissed him and held him as Stephen's breathing evened out and he fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

James lay awake for a little longer. A gentle snore from Stephen dashed any plans he might have had of swimming back to the boat. He just hoped the beach was as deserted as Stephen had claimed it to be. He had no wish to be woken in the morning by the locals goggling at two naked men sleeping in each others' arms.


End file.
